sc2_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
ShadowFury
Not a psychopath. Sociopath. Psychopath suggests a very impulsive nature. Run more by instinct. Sociopath means that you are calm, and can function in society much better. You plan things out, even if you are jut as every bit brutal as a psychopath. ShadowFury would be a sociopath. Doesn't have the same ring to it, but it works Dossier: Aspect of Hatred It is uncertain whether it is the second or third of the three. Favoring the form of a Protoss warrior, it looked up to the changeling for inspiration. The result was a being that hated everything and disposed of everything in the most gory fashion. If every atom of its being was engraved with the word hate would it not equal to the 1 zillionth of the hate it feels for everything. It favors pulling victims to their demise in its realm of destruction. It has challenged the Emperor several times in the past but each time it was defeated decisively. Feelings Towards Alignments He does accept the alignment system, and puts himself somewhere along Neutral Evil, more or less, although of course this is all subjective. Someone who believes they are doing good could be doing evil. Or someone believing they are following through on justice, may just be creating more chaos. There is no true thing as evil or good, order or chaos, the human mind simply likes to categorize things. Order: Order does have its uses. However, one can do just was well on their own, if they know how to, as such, order can both be a good thing, and a bad thing. Good in the way of organizing things, keeping things fair, and under control. It also can keep people supressed, and prevent individualism. Neutral: Ah, such a great place to be. It understands where order belongs, and when to use it. It also understands that chaos can be extremely useful in some situations. It is the place with an extremely open mind, and always knows where to do things. Chaotic: Chaos can be an extremely useful mechanism. It allows people to be free, to be an individual, and can promote ideas in a way order cannot. It also leaves people to do what they want, when they want, which is quite nice. Other A capable writer, not astounding by any means, when he puts his mind to it. One of his favoured things is detail in writing, alongside an interesting plot, it gives much more a feel, and when he isn't lazy or tired, he can do it quite well. One who also prefers third person with several characters, as first person just doesn't feel like it can get out as many details, and is a lot harder not to sound repetitive for him. To him, people suck. Plain and simple. He loathes the human race with every fiber of his being, even if that means, by extension, a loathing of himself. Currently Used Characters: Kayla Minerv, Dominion Spook who is skilled in Combat, as well as altered in a universe to be a rogue Ghost that has began working for Kay-Oh! Korzis Larin, Dominion Spook who has a thing for setting people on fire accidentally. Derek Winchester, an apparently psychotic (more in between psychopathic and sociopathic if you read his character well), mercenary for Kay-Oh! who has a thing for weapons that more or less go against sense. Like a giant sword that no human should be able to use, or an explosive baseball bat, or now a newly aquirred drug that's withdrawl can lead to an extremely painful death. Nefas, a young man corrupted by a demon. Now fights against the human urge to sin, and uses the power granted against the evil forces of Darkova. Machiavelli Chaus, the "Reaper", a thirty-six year old man who has made a pact with a demon to become greater than the average man. He slaughters all who he encounters in brutal ways. Kevin Sacerdos, the Mad Priest as he is called. An overzealous priest of the Catholic church who utilizes holy fire in his combat against the threats of Darkova. Zeran and Yal'so, twin Protoss High Templars who have a code of honour and still believe in the old system of the Conclave. Jacques Adrian, an Elf Mage hailing from USCA, now a Shadowrunner who is rather paranoid.